Harry Potter and the Legendary's Stone
by Pokemonpotter2005
Summary: Harry Potter finds his life turned upside-down when a strange man tells him he's a Pokémon trainer. Harry goes to Hogwarts where he learns all about Pokémon. Harry and his friends soon find themselves trying to save an artifact from an old enemy.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Mr and Mrs Dursley, of 4 Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were normal. Or at least as normal as someone who screams at the sight of weird coloured animals can be. In a few years their son would come home with a principal's note saying he was attacking a purple rat and Mr and Mrs Dursley would throw a party in celebration.

Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere. Everyone in the street said that there was actually no fatter boy behind their backs.

The Dursleys were always afraid that the street would find out about their estranged family the Potters. They were so afraid that when Mrs Dursley woke up one night at 9:30pm to a wailing and she found that the Potter's son was lying outside their door she slammed the door shut, locked it, and left him out there till morning. Eventually the milkman came and they were forced to take him in. The Dursleys both agreed that they would make sure that he would not shame them. By force if necessary.


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

Strange Snakes

10 years later Harry Potter woke to the smell of bacon. He had been dreaming of the night his parents died in a car crash. It wasn't much of a dream as all there was was blackness and a lovely song. His Aunt Petunia had always told him that it was the car radio and said it was a terrible tune when Harry started humming it one time. His cousin Dudley would tease him about it too saying that he was a wimp because all he could remember was a song.

Privet Drive had been the same since that cold night when he had arrived at the door. The only thing that had changed as far as Harry knew was the Gales leaving the street after Dudley ran over their son and as they couldn't press charges because he wasn't injured they left. Another thing that had changed was the photos on the mantelpiece inside the Dursley's house. Petunia had once asked Harry to organise and label all the photos and Harry organised them by how fat Dudley was. Harry labeled all the photos in a way that only people that weren't scared of Dudley would. For example he labeled the picture of two year old Dudley riding his first tricycle 'It's amazing that the bike can support him because I was afraid it would break under his weight. It may have been hilarious but Harry later regretted it as he ended up locked inside his room (cupboard under the stairs) and starved.

Harry was only just awake when he heard someone bang on the door to the cupboard and shout "UP! GET UP NOW!" It was his Aunt Petunia. "WAKE UP! THE BACON IS BURNING AND I WANT EVERYTHING PERFECT ON DUDLEY'S BIRTHDAY!" Great, Harry thought, How could I forget? Dudley's birthday was always the worst day of Harry's life as each year it was worse than the last. Last year Dudley got to go to the movies with all his friends and then go to all you can eat buffet (coming back fatter then usual). Meanwhile Harry had to go to old Mrs Figg the next-door neighbor's house and look at pictures of weird colored cats while eating a giant orange cabbage. If the Dursleys knew about the cat photos then Harry would not be able to go there again which Harry would be happy about.

Harry got up and went to tend to the bacon. He watched as Dudley got up and counted his 55 presents. Then while he watched Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley eat the bacon he heard Petunia say "What are we going to do with the boy because Figg can't take him as she has a broken leg?" Uncle Vernon replied "He can come with us to the zoo but if there is any funny business then he'll be locked inside his cupboard for a month. You hear that boy? Any funny business and you will be starved."

An hour later Dudley's friend Piers Polkiss arrived and they left which was lucky because Mrs Figg was threatening to sue them after Dudley ran over her on a dirt bike. When they arrived at the zoo they went straight to the reptile house which was Dudley's favorite place. Harry watched as Dudley tapped on the glass of all of the enclosures while he followed slowly behind. They went through enclosure after enclosure before Dudley arrived at one that had a black snake with golden spots.

He tapped on the glass a few times before giving up and going to a different enclosure meaning that Harry could get a look. Harry walked over and looked at the sign by the glass. It read:

Nagini here was captured in 1982.

Harry averted his gaze from the sign and watched as Nagini started moving around its enclosure. "You're just like me aren't you Nagini." Harry said, "Caged up in a pen with no chance to escape." The snake just looked at him. "If we were free we could be happy." Harry continued. At this Nagini looked directly into Harry's eyes and Harry could swear it understood what he was saying.

Nagini slithered up to the glass. Harry wondered what it was doing but didn't get a chance to see as Dudley and Piers knocked him over to see it instead. Harry, lying on the ground, heard a noise and suddenly Dudley, Piers and shards of glass flew backwards. Nagini slithered down and onto the floor and looked at Harry. "Viper." She hissed, before slithering off down the hall.

By this time Dudley and Piers had stood back up and were running in the opposite direction to Nagini while bawling like babies. The group headed back to the car and left the zoo.

In the car Petunia and Vernon got them to calm down. Unluckily for Harry Piers calmed down enough to say " Harry was talking to it, weren't you Harry?" When Piers had gone home Vernon yelled "CUPBOARD NOW! NO FOOD!"


	3. Chapter II

A Letter for Harry

When Harry was finally aloud out of the cupboard it was almost the end of the school holidays. Harry went and got the mail and went into the kitchen to hand them out. One for Uncle Vernon, one for Aunt Petunia, two for Dudley and One For Harry?! Harry went and stood in the corner to open it when Dudley said "Dad, Harry's got a letter." Uncle Vernon looked over, "Give that here boy." He said. "No, it's mine." Harry replied. Vernon grabbed the letter and ripped it out of Harry's hands. He looked at it then screamed "OUT! BOTH OF YOU! NOW!" Harry and Dudley walked out the room and closed the door.

Both Dudley and Harry wanted to hear what they were going to say so they had a silent battle which, Dudley won, about who got to listen at the keyhole. Harry bent down and tried to hear from under the door. He could hear them talking. "... swore we would stamp it out when we took him in."Uncle Vernon said, "and I know for a fact that they will keep sending letters." "So what do we do?"Aunt Petunia replied. "It says here that they await an answer by 31st of July." Uncle Vernon said, "So we go somewhere they can't get to us until the 1st of August. And I know just where to go." They heard footsteps heading towards the door so Dudley ran to his room and Harry jumped into his cupboard. Not long after the door opened. Uncle Vernon knocked on the door and yelled, "Pack your things we're going on a road trip!" So they packed their things, got in the car and drove off.

 **Now you can decide where they go as it doesn't have to be the island.**


	4. Chapter III

**Keeper of Keys**

They arrived at the edge of a forest and got out the car. "Here we are. Now we need to walk through the forest. They walked for an hour until they saw an old hut between the trees. They walked into the house slowly and carefully. They unpacked and went to sleep. Dudley got a sofa, Vernon and Petunia an old bed and Harry the hard floor.

Harry must had fallen asleep because he woke up later. He looked at Dudley's watch and saw that it was 11:58pm. He smiled in the darkness because he knew that in two minutes it would be his birthday. He watched the time change to 11:59 and started counting. "5…4" There was a knock on the door. "3…2" There was another knock. "1…0" And on zero the door broke off it's hinges. CRASH! The noise was deafening. Dudley shot awake and screamed. There was a giant man at the door. Harry couldn't see him clearly but he could see his outline and it was too large to be a normal person. Vernon and Petunia ran down the stairs. Vernon was carrying a shotgun. He aimed it at the man. The man walked into the light. He was large man wearing a big brown coat with lots of pockets. He had a kind face with deep black caring eyes. Then the man asked in a deep booming voice, "Could you spare a cup of tea 'cause it hasn't been an easy journey?" Then he plopped down next to Harry and said, "You must be Harry. I knew your parents. You look like your father but you have your mother's eyes. Here I got something to give you." He dug his hands into his pockets and brought out a cake. "Hope you like it." said the man, "And here's your letter." Then the man pulled out a letter just like the one that Harry had seen a few days ago. "But where my manners?" said the man, "I'm Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts. Of course you'll know all about Hogwarts." "No I don't." said Harry and then he saw the angry look on Hagrid's face, "Sorry."

"It's not you that should be sorry," said Hagrid, "It's them that should be." He pointed at the Dursleys who were cowering the corner together. "Dumbledore said there would be a problem getting hold of you but I just thought you hadn't been getting your letters." Said Hagrid, "I didn't realise how much you didn't know." "What is Hogwarts?" asked Harry. "Hogwarts," replied Hagrid, "Is a school for people like you and me." "What do you mean?" asked Harry. It was then that Vernon finally got the courage to speak up. "I forbid you to tell him anything more." said Vernon. "Shut up Dursley you big prune." Hagrid said, "Harry you're a PokeTrainer." "I'm a what?" asked Harry. "A PokeTrainer. It's short for Pokemon Trainer." replied Hagrid. "What's that?" asked Harry. "We don't have time for me to tell you everything. I need to send your answer to Professor Dumbledore (He's the headmaster at Hogwarts) and go to buy your school things." That's when Vernon again was brave enough to talk. "I am not paying for some old psycho to teach him to be a zookeeper." Hagrid turned and reached into his pocket pulled out a red and white ball and shouted, "Come on out Ralts." The Dursleys cowered in fear as a white thing with a green hat came out of the ball. Then Hagrid shouted "Ralts use Confusion." The thing lifted up it's hands and some sort of purple circles came out and hit the Dudley. Dudley started walking around, bumping into things and puking everywhere. Vernon and Petunia grabbed Dudley and ran up the stairs. Harry and Hagrid laughed. "Well we best be off." said Hagrid walking towards the door, "Come on Harry." Harry hurried after Hagrid out the door.

 **Now this time you can choose where Diagon Alley is and how to get in.**


	5. Chapter IV

Diagon Alley

Harry woke up choking on fur from a blanket. Well, he thought, it was probably just a dream. I dreamed that a big man called Hagrid had come to take me to a special school. He pulled off the blanket and saw sunlight streaming in through the window. Wait, he thought, I don't have a window in my cupboard. He looked behind him and saw Hagrid sleeping and realised that the blanket was not a blanket and was in fact Hagrid's coat.

Then Harry heard a tapping sound coming from the window. Outside was a small bird carrying a package. Harry untied the package from the bird's leg and opened it up. It was a newspaper. The bird just sat there and watched him. "Go on shoo." he said. The bird didn't move, it just stuck his leg up to show a leather pouch. "He wants paying." grumbled Hagrid from underneath his coat. "With what?" said Harry. "With five Huys. They're little bronze coins that are in one of my pockets." grumbled Hagrid. Harry put his hands in the pockets and pulled out some small bronze coins. The owl stood there and stuck up it's leg again. Harry counted out five of the coins and put them in the pouch on it's leg. Then the owl stood up and flew out the window.

A few minutes later Hagrid got up and said to Harry, "Come on. We have to get all your school stuff." "But I don't have any money and Uncle Vernon isn't going to pay for it." replied Harry. "Really Harry," said Hagrid, "do you really think that your parents didn't leave you anything." So on that note they set off to London.

Eventually they arrived in London and Hagrid led Harry to a small bar called 'The Leaky Pokeball.' "Inside Harry." said Hagrid holding the door open. Harry entered and found himself in a room with a bar stand to the right, some stairs up to the left and a giant table in the middle. The bar was full of people who as soon s Harry entered turned their heads towards him and either fainted or stood there frozen, staring at him. Hagrid led him to the back left where there was a door and a man with a purple turban who stood their staring at him. Hagrid led him through the door and out into the back. The back of the building was full of empty beer dispensers in various places. Hagrid walked over to one that was stuck in a wall and pulled out the red and white ball that Harry had seen the day before and put it on top of the tankard. Harry heard a whirring sound and looked to his left at a wall. He watched as the wall started splitting apart and opening. Harry looked through the doorway that had appeared and saw a big street.

 **Now this time you get to decide what the broomsticks should be and what the Nimbus 2000 is.**


	6. Chapter V

Gringotts

"Hagrid what is this place?" asked Harry. "This is Diagon Alley." Hagrid replied, "Now Harry do you still have your list?" "What list?" Harry asked. "The list that is in your letter." replied Hagrid. "Oh that list." Harry had looked at the letter that morning and found the list. "Show me the list." Hagrid said so Harry did. The list was comprised of some strange items. For instance:

Hogwarts school of Pokemon and Trainers:

Uniform

First years will require:

1\. Three sets of black robes.

2\. One trainer black cap.

3\. One pair of rubber black gloves.

4\. One winter black jacket.

Course books:

1\. Standard Book of Moves (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk.

2\. A History of Pokemon by Bathilda Bagshot.

3\. Battle Theory by Adalbert Waffling.

4\. A Beginner's Guide to Pokemon Items by Emeric Switch.

5\. One Thousand Berries and Potions by Phyllida Spore.

6\. Healing Potions and Elixirs by Arsenius Jigger.

7\. Fantastic Types and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander.

8\. The Attack Moves: A Guide to Win Battles.

Other Equipment:

1\. 1 Starter Pokemon.

2\. 1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size).

3\. 1 telescope set.

4\. 1 brass scales.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALOUD THEIR OWN QUIDDITCH POKEMON.

"We can buy all of this here?" asked Harry. "Of course we can why else do you think it's hidden."

"Hagrid how do I pay for this stuff because Uncle Vernon won't pay for it and I don't have any money?" "Your parents left you money in bank in Gringotts so come on." Hagrid led Harry to an old looking building at the end f the street. Inside was a giant corridor with loads of desks. Sitting at the desks were purple goblin-like creatures that had diamonds for eyes. "Hagrid, what are those things?" "A rare-breed of a Pokemon called Sableye, Harry. Smart as they come but very sensitive so let me do the talking." They walked to the end of the corridor and stopped at a podium at which sat a Sableye wearing glasses. On the side of the podium was a plaque that said:

Enter, trainer, but take heed

Of what awaits the sins of greed,

For those who take but do not earn,

May you pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors,

A Pokemon that was never yours,

Thief you have been warned Bewear,

Of finding what you want there.

"Hagrid you said that this place had money. Why does it say it has Pokemon?" asked Harry. "Well they keep some of your Pokemon if you get over six and all of them except one during the school holidays." Answered Hagrid. "And also why does it say that if you try to steal something that you will get it." Asked Harry again. "Well most people try to steal Pokemon and some Pokemon are really powerful so they defend it. They say that there are Dragon-types in there." Harry just stared at Hagrid in confusion.

"Excuse me," said the Sableye who was looking at them over the desk, "what would you like to get out of your vault." "Ah sorry," said Hagrid, "can we please visit the Potter's vault and Dumbledore would like me to get the You-Know-What from Vault seven hundred and thirteen." Hagrid put a key and a letter on the desk. "Everything seems to be in order." The Sableye said after reading the note, "Now please follow Griphook here to the vaults." Harry looked to his right and saw that another Sableye had appeared.

Griphook led them to a rail-car that had two passenger's seats and a driver's seat with a lever. Harry and Hagrid sat in the passenger's seats and Griphook in the driver's seat. "First stop, The Potter Vault." Yelled Griphook as he pulled the lever. In a few seconds they were there. Griphook handed Harry the key as they got out of the cart. Harry put the key in a lock inside a door and pushed the door open. Harry looked inside and his eyes widened in shock as he saw piles upon piles of gold, silver and bronze coins. "Wow!" he said. Agriculture handed Jim a small pouch and Harry went and filled it with gold coins. Suddenly Harry saw two creatures standing in the corner of the room watching him. "Those are Luxray and Delphox," said Hagrid, "they're you parents partner Pokemon." The Pokemon walked over to him and Delphox gave him a hug. After Delphox let go of him Luxray went and licked his face.

After spending a couple of minutes with the Pokemon they pushed him to the door. Harry stepped out and closed the door while the Pokemon waved goodbye. Then Harry went and sat down in the cart and once again it shot off. In a few seconds they arrived at another vault which Griphook got out and opened. Inside were two small pouches. Hagrid went inside and picked up the pouches and put them inside his coat.

The three beings went back into the cart and drove back to the main room. "Thank you, Griphook." Said Hagrid. Harry followed Hagrid to the door and back into the busy street.

 **A/N**

 **Well now you readers know who his parent's Pokemon are. Sorry for not uploading for a while. I was busy because it was the holidays and then back to school and then I had writer's block. I have been writing a plan for the series and have been reading other fan fictions for ideas. I haven't got a main question for today but I would like you to please review and tell me things that you think could happen with the story/series like catchs for the characters that aren't the main characters and help on knowing when to evolve Pokemon. Also just letting you know that I will try to write this as much as possible and also thanks for reviewing!**


	7. Chapter VI

Hedwig

As they stepped outside Hagrid looked at his watch. "Blimey Harry, look at the time, it's almost time to leave." Said Hagrid, "Okay Harry what size of clothes are you?" "I'm a size 12." Replied Harry. "Good. Okay I'll get all of most of your school stuff while you go to Ollivander's for your starter." "Okay." Said Harry and he set off down the street towards a shop that said Ollivander's. Harry arrived at the door and went inside.

"Ah Harry I was wondering when I would see you." Said the man at the counter, "I'm Ollivander and I will be the person to give you your starter. Now please answer the questions on this piece of paper." Harry took a piece of paper from the pile and filled it out. When he was done he gave it to Ollivander who put it in a machine which suddenly said "Alola set". "Ah," said Ollivander, "This set box is over here." He took down a box that said 'Alola'. Then he put it on his desk, opened it and picked up the three balls inside. Then he opened the balls and three Pokemon popped out.

The Pokemon looked like a red cat, a blue seal and a green owl. As soon as the Pokemon saw Harry something happened. The cat and the seal disappeared back inside the Pokeballs while the owl glowed green and yelled "Rowlet." and then went back to normal with the green energy turning into a green bow tie on it's neck.

"Interesting." Said Mr Ollivander, "Most interesting." "What is interesting?" Asked Harry. "The Rowlet that chose you is the brother of a Rowlet that belonged to the man that killed your parents." Suddenly there was a knock at the window. It was Hagrid who had gotten all of Harry's things and was ready to go.

"Thanks Mr Ollivander." Harry said as he walked out the door and followed Hagrid out of Diagon Alley and towards the place where he would be heading to Hogwarts.

 **A/N**

 **Thank you my readers for reading and please review. This chapter question is going to be: How will they get to Hogwarts. I also have another one as well: Should Ron get Ratata or PopplioAlso I am going to say the reasons behind choosing Rowlet as his starter as you might be wondering. 1. He is one of my favourite Pokemon. 2. I find it weird that people choose a Pokemon that isn't based off an owl which is what it needs to be as Harry has Hedwig. Also if you are wondering whether he will die in book 7 I kind of have an answer. He may or may not as it will be up to you then not me, but there will be a decision about it because someone will need to go. And again thanks for reading and please review because it means a lot to me. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter VII

Hogwarts Express

After a few hours Harry and Hagrid arrived at King's Cross station with a trolley that had Harry's stuff. Hagrid had told Harry that he had got all the books on a device called a pokedex. "Okay Harry here we are. Now I have to go so here is your ticket." Hagrid said handing Harry a ticket.

"Hagrid," Harry said, "why does my ticket say Platform 9 and ¾?" Harry looked around and saw that Hagrid had disappeared. Harry shrugged and started on his way towards some signs that said Platform 9 and 10.

Harry arrived and looked around trying to find the Platform. To his right he heard someone say, "Fred, George put your Pokemon away before the Muggles see them." Knowing that they had said Pokemon he turned to see 6 red heads stop at one of the brick pillars. He watched in amazement as the tallest one ran straight at the pillar and disappeared. Then he watched as two of the red heads (who looked the same) ran at the pillar together and disappeared as well. Harry walked up to one of the red heads that was a female and seemed to be the mother and asked "Excuse me. How do you get on the platform." "Oh that's easy dear. You have to run at the pillar. There is an invisible teleporter that teleports you to the platform. It's best to do it at a run if your nervous."

Harry turned around and ran at the pillar with his trolley while closing his eyes. Then he felt a tingling sensation and he found himself on a crowded platform. He looked on the edge of a platform and saw a red train that had a sign on it that said Hogwarts Express. Harry saw a man with a blue bipedal creature that had a big mouth shout "ALL ABOARD!"

Harry walked onto the train with his things while leaving the trolley behind and saw that the train had lots of compartments. Harry walked to one on the far end so that he wouldn't be disturbed.

 **Sorry that this is a small chapter but the longer chapters will come later on. And sorry that I haven't uploaded in over a week as I had my birthday and I was waiting for reviews. Also the question about Ron still stands but so far I am leaning one way. And this chapter's question is that I was wondering what you would want the food to be in the series. And it doesn't have to be the normal stuff like rare candy or moo moo milk. Also thanks for reviewing and reading as it means a lot to me. Also I won't post the next chapter until I get two reviews. Also if you are a guest then that is still fine because you can post anonymously.**

 **Oh and one more thing. If there is anything you want to see in the series then please tell me and also each chapter from now on will include one of the people that reviewed the last chapter (SO if you review then please also tell me a pokemon you would like your character to have) and if I don't post for two weeks then I will add two people. Again thanks for reviewing!?**


	9. Chapter VIII

Ron, Hermione and Malfoy

Harry sat inside the compartment and called Rowlet out. Rowlet flew onto his shoulder and started pecking his ear. About a minute later one of the red-head kids opened the door. "Hello," he said, "is there any room in this compartment?" "Yeah," replied Harry, "Come on in." Ron came and sat in a seat across from Harry. "My name's Ron Weasley." He said, "What's your name?" "I'm Harry Potter," said Harry enthusiastically, "and this is Rowlet." "What!" said Ron, "Are you really him?" "Look I know I seem to be famous but I just want to be normal." "Okay." Said Ron reaching inside his pocket and pulling out a Pokeball. "This is my partner Scabbers." He opened the Pokeball and a small purple rat came out. "He's a Ratata. Usually he just sleeps."

"So can you name your Pokemon?" Harry asked just as the door opened. "Of course you can." Said a girl with curly brown hair who had just opened the door, "you just have to tell the Pokemon. I have a Litten called Crookshanks." She sent out the red cat that Harry had seen in Ollivander's shop only now it was black with red stripes. "Anyway," she said, "have you seen a Froakie? A boy called Neville has lost one." "No sorry." Replied the boys. The girl then turned and walked out. "Are you going to name your Rowlet then Harry?" Asked Ron. "Yeah." Harry replied. Harry turned to his Rowlet. "Rowlet what do you think of the name Hedwig?" The Rowlet hooted happily.

"Hedwig? That's a terrible name." Said a voice from the door. Harry and Ron turned and saw a blonde boy standing in the doorway with two big burly friends standing next to him. "You should have chosen a better name like Arrow or something of the sort. Just like Salazar here." The boy tossed a Pokeball and a small green snake that was stood on two legs came out. "Go away Malfoy." "Shut up Weasley. You should be punished for talking to your betters that way. Anyway, the people down the corridor are saying that Harry Potter is in here." "So what if I am?" Harry asked. "Well I just came to make sure that you weren't making friends with the wrong sort of trainers. Lucky I'm here because you've met a Weasley. But I can help you make the right friends. After all I'm a Malfoy." "I think I can decide who my friends will be on my own thanks." Said Harry, "And from what I know Ron is better then you in every way that counts." "Fine." Said Malfoy, "but don't say I didn't warn you." He strutted out into the corridor and walked off.

"What a git." Said Ron, "Anyway we're almost there so we should probably change into our trainer clothes." After they had changed they felt the train stop.

 **A/N**

 **Todays questions are how do they get across the lake and get sorted. Please review and like if you like it as it means the world to me. The question about the candy still stands as well. Sorry that I didn't add some one from the reviews because I decided to do it when they get to Hogwarts so it is easier. So next chapter will have at least two people. Thanks to those that review. I might be able to get the next chapter by Tuesday. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter IX

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon because if I did there would be new Pokemon and new Harry Potter books.**

Hogwarts and Houses

Harry and Ron grabbed their stuff and got off the train. As soon as they did they heard a voice saying "First years this way." They turned and saw Hagrid surrounded by lots of kids their age.

They all followed Hagrid of to the side of a lake. Against the lake were lots of Pokemon that were blue with a grey shell.

"These are Lapras." Hagrid explained, "They will carry us to Hogwarts. Four to a Lapras."

Harry and Ron went onto a Lapras and were soon followed by Hermione and a round-faced boy called Neville who seemed to have found his Froakie. Harry looked to his right and saw that the Malfoy kid had gone on a Lapras with his two friends and another boy.

"Okay is everyone on a Lapras?" Hagrid asked, "Okay then, First Lapras to the other side and everyone on the Lapras gets one leftovers and a held item for their respectable type each. No attacking each other. Also the Lapras are proud creatures so their happiness will make them more willing to go faster. Okay. Ready Set Go."

The Lapras set off. Harry's Lapras was in front of the rest of the Lapras and Harry couldn't understand why. Then he looked over at Ron and Neville and saw that they were talking to the Lapras and stroking it's neck. Then Harry was splashed by water and saw that Malfoy's Lapras was winning now. He saw that the reason they were winning was because Malfoy had a whip and was whipping it.

Harry yelled at the Lapras to shake them off. The Lapras looked at him, smiled and did a full spin and Malfoy and his friends went flying into the water. The Lapras swam off so that it didn't have p carry them again. Harry looked and saw Hagrid pick Malfoy up on his Lapras and started telling them off about respecting Pokemon.

Harry realised that his Lapras had stopped and saw that the other three were getting off while laughing. Ron was laughing so hard that he slept and landed on his butt on the shore.

"Did you see the look on Malfoy's face when he was thrown off." Ron said, "That was priceless!"

Soon the rest of the students arrived with Hagrid and Malfoy who came last. Hagrid congratulated them and told them to send out their Pokemon. The four of them sent out their Pokemon. Hagrid gave Hermione and Crookshanks an eaten apple and a piece of charcoal, Neville and his Froakie which was called Trevor an eaten apple and a pendant, Ron and Scabbers an eaten apple and a silk scarf and finally Harry and Hedwig an eaten apple and a seed.

"The apples are leftovers that will increase your Pokemon's health each turn. The Miracle Seed, the Mystic Water, the Charcoal and the Silk Scarf will boost your Pokemon's attacks that are of the same type as your Pokemon. Now follow me up to the castle."

The students all followed Hagrid up to the castle, through the main doors and up up to some stairs that had an old stern looking woman at the top. Hagrid walked past her and through a small door.

"Hello." She said, "I am Professor McGonagall. Through these doors you will join your classmates. But before you can sit down you need to wait until I have called your name and you have been sorted by a Lucario called Hat. Please do NOT cuddle it as it has a spike on it's chest and you will die. Now please follow me."

McGonagall turned around and opened a giant door behind her.

The students followed McGonagall into the room. Harry looked around and saw that there was four long tables that were pointing towards another table that was facing them that had the staff seated there. Just in front of that table was two stools and seated on one was a cool looking canine-like bipedal Pokemon that looked like it was meditating.

While they were walking towards the Pokemon McGonagall said, "Lucario, Mega Evolve."

The first years watched as a bracelet on her wrist started glowing. Then the Lucario started glowing white and some long dreadlocks appeared.

"'Lucario!" it said.

"Okay stop here." McGonagall said, "When I say your name then please sit on the stool across from Hat."

"Abbot, Hannah"

A girl walked out from the group and walked towards the stool. As soon as she sat down the Lucario pulled out a pokeball and sent out a tiny yellow mole Pokemon.

"Heatran!" It roared.

A table that had a picture of that Pokemon on the students shirts started clapping. Hannah started walking towards that table.

"Bones, Susan." McGonagall said.

Another girl walked towards the stool. Again the yellow Pokemon came out and she went and sat next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry."

This time a boy walked to the stool. After a second the Lucario sent out a different Pokemon. This one was a tiny dark blue bird.

"Articuno!" It screeched.

A different table burst out clapping when Terry went over to them.

Mandy Brocklehurst went to that table to and then Lavender Brown got a small red sun lion called Solgaleo.

Millicent Bulstrode got a green snake called Zygarde which Hermione said was in it's 50% form (whatever that meant) and Catrin Bycreated got the Articuno.

After a few more people McGonagall called out, "Granger, Hermione."

Hermione wandered up to the stool and he Lucario looked at her and picked up two balls. One contained Articuno and the other held Zygarde. Then he put the balls down and picked up a different ball sending out Solgaleo. Hermione looked happy as she went over to sit next to Lavender.

Then it was Neville's turn. He tripped over as he got their and almost fell over the chair. He sat down and the Lucario sent out Solgaleo. Neville ran to the spot next to Hermione and sat down.

Then Malfoy got the Zygarde and after a few others they all heard McGonagall gasp.

"P…Potter, Harry." She stuttered.

Harry carefully walked up to the stool and sat down. The Lucario looked at him and in his mind he saw two pokeballs. They opened up and inside were Solgaleo and Zygarde. In his head he heard a voice saying that these were the houses that he would be great in and that he got to choose. Harry thought that the people that went with Zygarde didn't look very nice and that all of his new friends had gotten Solgaleo.

Suddenly he was back in reality and saw that Lucario had just sent out a Pokemon. He looked at his side and saw a Solgaleo.

Suddenly the Solgaleo table burst into applause and he saw two of Ron's brothers that looked the same yelling, "WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!"

He went over to the table and sat down next to Neville and Hermione.

Then after a few other people and right after a girl called Lotta it was Ron's turn.

"Weasley, Ronald."

Ron nervously walked up to the stool and sat down. Harry watched as he shut his eyes. Lucario reached down and picked up a pokeball and sent out Solgaleo. Harry burst into applause along with the rest of the table.

Soon the sorting finished and Dumbledore began his speech.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry that I didn't upload yesterday as I went to see Pirates of the Caribbean 5. I have started doing the character thing now as you can see. The lucky winners were createdbycatrin and LottaVH so you two thanks for reviewing. As for the rest of you if you want to be in the story then please review. Even a good job would do it. Also I will try not to double up people on the same story as that wouldn't be fair to the rest of you.**

 **I have added some polls to my profile about the Badges that Harry should get so please check them out and choose one. The one that may be the hardest is the water one because I added the ones from Orange League in the Pokemon Anime. Be warned that if you can't find any of the badges it is because it is one that I took the design from a fake one a put a name.**

 **The reason that the Legendary Pokemon that are the house mascots are the wrong colour (except Zygarde) is because they are shiny and are different colours to the normal shiny colours. The reason I chose Solgaleo and Zygarde 50% form is obvious while Heatran and Articuno are not. Articuno because it is a bird and it is blue. Heatran because it was the closest looking to a badger (in my opinion). Also the Pokemon are not actually there normal types because instead they are their house types (you'll learn more about that later).**

 **Tne question for next chapter is: how do the students get letters. Also what Pokemon do you want Harry to catch because I have a team of five in my notes and I would like you to decide the last two. Yes I said two. You'll find out in a few years during Harry Potter and the Deathly Trio.**

 **So please like and review because remember, this isn't just my story. It's yours to. Thank you for reading.**


	11. Chapter X

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon because if I did then I would be a way better writer and I would also be the luckiest person in the world.**

The Feast

"Welcome to Hogwarts first years and to you older ones welcome back." Said Dumbledore, "Before we begin the feast I have a few words to say "Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, and Fletchling. Now enjoy the feast."

"Is he mad?" Harry asked Ron.

"Yeah. Him and his Alakazam are powerful though and really smart too!" Replied Ron, "Do you want some Potatoes Harry?"

"What is an Alakazam?" Asked Harry next.

"Don't really know." Replied Ron, "Let me ask my dex.

Harry watched as Ron pulled out an old small red device an opened it up. Under the cover was a screen that had lots of options of things to do like Books, Search, Transfer, Scan and a few more that were locked and one or two unlocked that Harry couldn't see the names of.

"This is a Pokedex." Said Ron after seeing Harry looking at it in confusion. Harry watched as Ron pressed the search option and typed in Alakazam. A picture came up of a yellow bipedal Pokemon that had a kind of yellow moustache. "Alakazam." It said in robotic voice, "A Psychic Pokemon. This Pokemon has an IQ of 5000. This causes it's brain to get too heavy. As such it is uses it's psychic energy to hold it up instead."

"Wicked isn't it." Said Ron.

"Yeah it is." Replied Harry.

Suddenly the giant door opened and lots of cat-like navy and white Pokemon walked in with lots of different types of food floating around it.

Ron held up his Pokedex so that it was facing the new Pokemon and this time pressed the scan button. "Meowstic. The Constraint Pokemon. When this Pokemon evolves from Espurr depending on it's gender it will gain a different main colour and the other colour will make a pattern that is also different depending on the gender."

Two of the Meowstic (One that was navy with white patterns and one that was white with navy patterns) wandered up to the Solgaleo first years and placed down some of food, plates, cutlery and drinks on the table in front of them. As soon as Ron's plate was put in front of him he quickly put some food on his plate and started wolfing it down.

Meanwhile Harry was staring at all the food in shock.

"Are you alright?" asked Ron, "You look like you've never seen this much food before."

"I haven't. The only food I've ever had are scraps that my relatives haven't been able to eat." Replied Harry.

Ron's mouth opened in shock. "But you're a famous! How could they treat you like that?"

"They didn't care about me and they hated Pokemon and anything to do with it."

"Why didn't you come live with a trainer family?"

"I didn't know about Pokemon because of my Uncle and Aunt and I don't know why I wasn't placed in a trainer family though."

"Okay. Maybe Dumbledore might know and we could ask him one day."

"Good Idea."

Soon they started eating (again in Ron's case). Soon Harry was full up and decided to have a look at the staff. Sitting on the staff table were lots of people including a stern looking woman with short spiky grey hair, Professor McGonagall, a man the size of a Sableye with glasses, a woman that looks like an underfed vulture, a woman that looks like a nurse, a man with a purple turban and an angry looking man with black hair.

As soon as Harry looked at the man with black hair heard terrible singing. He looked around and no one was singing. He decided to just wait for the feast to finish so that he could go to bed thinking that he was probably just tired.

After a little while the Feast finished and Dumbledore stood up again.

"I hope that you have enjoyed the feast that the Meowstic brought us because I certainly did. Now that the feast has ended I have soon different things to say. First I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to catch Pokemon unless you are with a teacher and in your second year."

"Also Filch the caretaker has ask me to tell you that the move Water Shuriken is now banned outside of classes. For a full list of Pokemon moves not aloud outside of the classrooms then please consult the list which is stuck on Filch's office door. I believe that there are 151 but I could be mistaken."

"Quidditch trails will be held in the second week. Please contact Madame Hooch if you would like to join."

"And lastly this year the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to anyone who would like to continue living."

"And now before we go to bed let us sing the school song. Everyone pick their favourite tune and off we go!'

Before Harry knew it the school was singing:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us some moves please,

Whether we be level 100

Or eggs in an incubator,

Our attacks could do with filling

With some interesting moves,

For now they're just Growl and Tackle,

Leer and Tail Whip,

So teach us moves worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot, just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

"Pika, Pika."

Everybody finished at different times while the last to finish were two of the red-heads from the platform who looked the same with their small yellow Pokemon that also looked the same, except that one had some blue circles on it that had a minus symbol while the other had red circles with a plus symbol on it, who were singing it in a slow funeral tune.

"Ah, music," Dumbledore said, wiping his eyes. "A power beyond all that we teach here. Now off to bed so your ready for your first lessons tomorrow."

The Solgaleo first years got up and followed a red-headed Prefect called Percy who Ron said was his brother. Ron also told him that the two twins were also his brothers.

"Their Pokemon are called Plusle and Minun and they chose them because they look like twins just like them." Said Ron, "Meanwhile Percy has a Serperior which I think is because it is an arrogant Pokemon just like him."

Just then they reached the staircases.

"Wow they really do move. I thought my brothers were just messing with me." Said Ron.

Harry could see what he meant. The staircases were moving around going to different areas to let students off.

"These are the stairs." Said Percy, "They are constantly moving around so you need to be careful. The moving is caused by ghost Pokemon. If you can please try not to get on stairs that are being controlled by our resident Mismagius Peeves."

Then they followed him up the stairs and through a corridor and to a wall where there was a purple Pokemon that looked like a terrible female model.

"This is the fat lady." Said Percy, "She is a Jynx that guards our common room. When you want to get in you have to say the password and she will us the move teleport to send you inside."

"But the books that I got from Diagon Alley say that Jynx can't learn teleport." Hermione said.

"Yes but this one learnt it from a TM which you will learn about in a different year." Replied Percy.

Then Percy turned to the Jynx. "GG Draco Meteor." He said.

Suddenly the first years felt a kind of pulling sensation and found themselves inside the Solgaleo common room.

"Welcome to the common room." Said Percy, "The boys dorms are up the stairs to the left and girls are to the right. Have a good sleep and in the morning come back down to the great hall again for breakfast where Professor McGonagall will be handing out the timetables."

As all the other first years ran up to the dorm Percy walked up to Ron and Harry.

"Harry welcome to the Solgaleo house." He said, "If you ever need any help then just talk to me or the teachers or any other Prefects. It also seems that you are now my brother Ron's friend so please be aware that my mother will think of you as family. Lastly please watch out for my brothers Fred and George because they are the school pranksters."

Then he turned to Ron.

"Ron mum as told me to tell you not to eat too much and to have a leave 10 minutes early to the first lesson so you don't get lost. Harry you should probably leave at the same time. In my first year half the class was late to the very first class. Both of you have a good sleep now and I'll see you for breakfast I the morning."

At that he walked up the left stairs. Harry and Ron followed him up the stairs until they reached a door marked First Years and walking inside. The three other male Solgaleo first years, who were Neville Longbottem, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, were already asleep Harry and Ron chose the last two beds and as soon as Harry and Ron's heads touched their pillow they fell asleep.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry i took so long to upload this chapter but I had writer's block. The lucky winner for this chapter was GG so thanks for the review and thanks to everyone else who reveiwed as well because the most reviews I've had in a chapter is now 4 so thanks.**

 **Also I have some polls up about the badges that harry should get. If you can't access it then send me a review and i will write down your choice. The rock type badge choices are:**

 **Boulder Badge**

 **Stone Badge**

 **Coal Badge**

 **Cliff Badge**

 **Mountain Badge**

 **If you have any different ideas for a badge then please let me know.**

 **The questions from the last chapter still stand as well. The new question for this chapter is what should the remembrall be?**

 **Also I have decided to start adding Easter Eggs in the story so every time I add one I will tell you that there is one in the chapter and you can guess what it is. There is an Easter Egg in this chapter and it is not the TMs. Please tell me what your guess is as it has to do with the title of this book.**

 **Thanks for Reviewing**

 **Sincerly**

 **Pokemonpotter**


	12. Chapter XI

Classes

"There, look."

"Where?"

"The one with the Rowlet. He is sitting next to the kid with red hair."

As such were the whispers that followed Harry that morning to breakfast.

During the first week Harry found that there was more to Pokemon then just keeping them as pets. He also learnt some things about the school itself.

The moving staircases would always keep moving and it was hard to find your way to the classes.

There was a caretaker called Filch that had a Persian called Mrs Norris and they were the bane of all pranksters.

And then, if you managed to find them, there were the classes.

They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight for Astronomy and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets.

Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Pokemon Hunting, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to stalk different Pokemon and catch them.

Easily the most boring class was History of Pokemon, which was the only one taught by a talking Drifblim called Professor Binns. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Espeon the Evil and Unfezant the Oddball mixed up.

Professor Flitwick who was the Pokeball Making teacher was a tiny trainer who had to stand up on a pile of books to see the class. His class was quite hard as they had to memorise the different berries and the different combinations and then make them into balls.

The Strategy class was completely different then any of the others. As soon as they had entered the first class Professor McGonagall had sat them down and said,

"Strategy is probably the most important class that you will take at this school. Anyone that messes around in my class will leave and not come back."

Later on in the lesson Harry learnt that she was very strict and it wasn't a good idea to get caught by her.

The class that most people were looking forward to was Attack, but Professor Quirrell's classes ended up as a joke. The entire room smells like garlic which is said to ward off a Gengar he met in a dark forest when on his Pokemon journey. His turban was supposed to have been given to him by an African prince as a thank you for getting rid of a pesky Mismagius. For some reason though he is unable to get rid of Peeves as he seems to be afraid of him. What was even more suspicious was that when Matt Johnson asked how he had defeated it he went pink and started talking about something called Missingno.

Harry was relieved to realise that he wasn't miles behind everyone else. Many people had come from Muggle families and didn't know about Pokemon. Even people like Ron who had grown up around Pokemon didn't have much of a head start.

Soon it was Friday and finally Harry and Ron had made it down to the Great Hall without getting lost once.

"What do we have today." Asked Harry.

"Double Potions and Ethers with the Zygardes." Replied Ron, "Our teacher for it is Professor Snape who is the head of the Zygardes. They say he favours them but we'll be able to see."

"I wish McGonagall and Persian favoured us." Said Harry. Professor McGonagall was the head of the Solgaleos with her Persian but it didn't stop her giving them way too much homework the day before.

Just then the mail arrived. Harry had gotten used to this by now but it had given him a shock on the second day when a whole bunch of flying Pokemon had suddenly flown into the great hall holding packages and dropping them on people's laps.

So far Harry hadn't gotten anything though but today a giant plain bird dropped a letter on his lap.

"That's a Pidgeot!" Said Hermione who was watching it in fascination.

Harry took the letter the Pidgeot had dropped off his lap and opened it.

Dear Harry,

I know that you get Friday afternoons off, so would you and Hedwig like to have a cup of tea with me around 3?

I want to here about your first week. You can bring Mr Weasley as well.

Hagrid

Harry looked at the staff table and gave Hagrid a nod indicating that he'll be there. Ron who was reading over his shoulder decided to go as well.

It was lucky that Harry and Ron had tea to look forward to that afternoon because Potions and Ethers was terrible.

At the start of term feast Harry had gotten the impression that he didn't like him. At the end of the lesson he realised he was wrong. Snape didn't dislike him, he loathed him.

Snape's lessons took place in the dungeons which was very fitting because he was called the bat of the dungeons with his Crobat. Is was colder there then the rest of the castle and was very dark making the atmosphere creepy.

Just like Flitwick, Professor Snape started by calling the roll, and again like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name.

"Harry Potter. Our new... celebrity." He said.

"Mr Potter, tell me what I would get if I added a powdered root of asphodel to and infusion of wormwood?"

"I don't know sir." Harry replied watching Hermione who's hand was in the air.

"Well it seems fame isn't everything." He said ignoring Hermione's hand, "Now how do you make an Antidote."

"I don't know sir." Harry repeated wondering why the teacher was picking on him. Somehow Hermione's hand rose further in the air but Harry didn't have any idea what an Antidote is.

"Thought you wouldn't read before coming didn't you Potter." He sneered, "Thought that you could use your fame to earn good grades didn't you. Now what is the difference between a female ekans and a male ekans?"

At this Hermione stood up with her hand touching the dungeon ceiling.

"I don't know sir but I think Hermione does so why don't you ask her."

Snape glared at Harry. "Sit down." He said to Hermione. "For your information Potter asphodel and wormwood make the Draught of Living Death which is the opposite to a Max Potion. An Antidote is made from the tears of a Blissey and will save your Pokemon from any poison and there is no difference between two ekans of different genders as they look exactly the same. Well? Why aren't you copying this down?"

There was a scrambling of quills as everyone rushed to write it down.

It didn't improve for the Solgaleos after that as Neville kept making mistakes and Snape was very harsh and biased. All of them were happy when the lesson ended and they left.

Eventually they made it to Friday.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for the late upload. I had writer's block and the holidays so instead I worked on some stuff for later. As you might be able to see the reviewer in this chapter is matthewpauljohnson1.**

 **This chapter was just a filler because it was needed. Next chapter I will explain my version of Quidditch but I would like to know what you think the remembrall should be.**

 **Also I have found some problems with finding Pokemon to be the magical creatures because creatures like Basilisks and Sphinxes don't have a Pokemon counterpart. For this reason I would like to know whether you would like me to create my own Pokemon to fit the descriptions.**

 **So the two questions for this chapter are: 'Do you want me to make my own Pokemon?' and 'What do you think Neville's Remembrall should be?'.**

 **Please review as I would like to know your opinions on the chapter and the questions.**

 **Thanks**

 **Pokemonpotter**


	13. Chapter XII

Quidditch

On Friday morning Harry headed down to breakfast with an excited Ron.

"Ron why are you excited?" Asked Harry.

"We get to learn how to play Quidditch today!" Ron Replied.

After breakfast the first year Zygardes and Solgaleos headed down to the Quidditch pitch. When they got there they saw that a stern spiky haired woman was standing there with a Staraptor.

"Hello class." She said, "My name is Madam Hooch and I am your Quidditch instructor."

"Quidditch is sport where you and one Pokemon are put in the maze. There are 4 positions and each is put in. Different spot in the maze. The first position is Seeker. There is only one Seeker and they start in the centre of the maze and have to go through the maze and go through their gate to win the game. The second position is Keeper and, again, there is only one. They start at the opposing team's gate and try to stop the Seekers from getting in. The next position is the Beaters and there are two of them. They start together at their gate and have to try and go through the maze to find and protect the Seeker from the Chasers. The final position is the Chasers. They start at the opposing teams gate and have to go through the maze and stop the opposing Seeker from getting to the gate."

"To test you and see what you are good at we will be placing you in the centre of the maze and seeing who gets out first. Please step onto the platform in front of you."

Harry looked down in front of him and saw a grey platform. Harry along with the rest of the first years stepped onto the platform. Suddenly bars came up around the side and it moved up in the air, over the maze and into the centre.

Then they heard Madam Hooch say, "On your marks. Get Set. Go!"

Everyone set of in different directions. Harry looked around but didn't know which way to. Then he got an idea.

"Come on out Hedwig." He said calling out his Rowlet.

"Rowlet." It trilled happily.

"Hedwig can you please fly up in the air and find a way out the maze."

Rowlet flew up in the air and looked around and then a came back down.

"Do you know the way out?" He asked.

Hedwig nodded it's head.

Then Harry followed Hedwig through the maze until they reached a gate.

"This must be it." He said walking through the gate.

"Well done." A voice said, "You were the first one out."

Harry turned to his right and saw Madam Hooch.

"Thanks!" He said calling back Rowlet.

Soon the rest of the class came out with exception of Neville.

Suddenly there was an explosion in the maze and Neville came flying out.

"Oh dear!" Said Madam Hooch.

Madam Hooch went over to Neville and picked him up. "Everyone stay here." She said, "And do not go back in the maze."

She walked off with Neville.

"What's this?" Said Malfoy looking at the ground where Neville fell.

Harry turned to look at what Malfoy was talking about and saw Malfoy pick up Neville's Pokeball.

"Give it here Malfoy." He said.

"How about no." Replied Malfoy, "I think I'll put it in the maze instead."

Malfoy turned and threw the Pokeball into the maze.

Harry ran into the maze to find it. He was so caught up in finding it that he didn't think to send out Hedwig and instead just went with his instincts. After 2 minutes inside the maze he found the Pokeball and picked it up and headed back out. About a minute later Harry made it outside.

Standing outside the maze was Professor McGonagall.

"Come with me Mr Potter." She said.

Harry gave the Pokeball to Ron so that he could give it back to Neville and then followed McGonagall inside.

McGonagall lead him through the halls to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Professor Quirrel, can I please borrow Wood for a moment please." She asked.

"Yes of course." Stuttered Quirrel.

A 5th year boy came outside came outside looking confused.

"Wood, I have found you a new Seeker." Stated McGonagall.

"But he's too young." Said Wood looking at Harry.

"He got out of the basic maze in 3 minutes."

"Wow! I don't think even Matthew Johnson could have done that."

"No he couldn't. I will talk to Professor Dumbledore about it but for now you will train him."

"But Professor, doesn't he need a Quidditch Pokemon."

"Of course. I will get him one and he should receive it soon."

With that McGonagall walked off.

"Hi Harry. I'm Oliver Wood, the Captain of the Solgaleo Quidditch team." Wood said.

"Hello." Said Harry.

"If you could be at the Quidditch Pitch tomorrow at 10 then I can introduce you to the team and teach you some more about Quidditch."

"Okay, I'll be there. Bye Wood."

"Goodbye Harry."

Wood walked back into class while Harry ran to the common room to tell Ron the news.

 **A/N**

 **Thanks to all of you that read last chapter. The reviewer of the chapter is matthewpauljohnson1.**

 **So this chapter was the basics of Quidditch but next chapter you will learn about the field and then go to Hagrid's to meet Norbert(a). I would like to know what you think Harry's first Quidditch Pokemon will be. It will be a flying type called Nimbus.**

 **The questions for this chapter is: What Pokemon do you think Norbert(a) should be. And also what should the Quidditch teams Quidditch Pokemon be. They must fit under specific categories though. Chasers-Scary, Keepers-Big, Beaters-Strong. All of them except Keepers should be quick in my opinion but that is up to you.**

 **I would also like to know whether you think I should make my own Pokemon for important roles like Basilisk and Mirror of Erised.**

 **Please review as it means the world to me even if you do it anonymously.**

 **Thanks**

 **Pokemonpotter**


	14. Chapter XIII

Nimbus

"You're on the Quidditch Team! That's awesome." Said Ron as they were heading down to breakfast.

"Yeah," said Harry, "and McGonagall said that I would be getting my Quidditch Pokemon soon. By the way, what are Quidditch Pokemon."

"That's easy. Quidditch Pokemon are Pokemon that people breed to use in Quidditch. The best one out now is supposed to be the Fletchling evolution line which were bred by a company called Nimbus."

"Cool. I wonder which one I'll get."

They sat down and started eating there breakfast until the mail came.

Many flying Pokemon flew down into the Great Hall. Harry watched as a Pidgey flew down to him with a small package. Harry opened up the package. Inside was a note and a Pokeball. The note said:

Harry, this Pokeball contains a Fletchling and it is your new Pokemon. Do not release it in the Great Hall because Wood wants to keep you a secret.

From Professor McGonagall.

Harry picked up the Pokeball and headed outside for his first training session.

When Harry reached the Quidditch Pitch he saw that for some reason it was really rock with lots of sand.

Harry heard a voice, "Harry, down here."

Harry looked down and saw six figures. Harry walked down to them and saw that they were Wood, the Weasley twins and three girls.

"Hello Harry," said Wood, "welcome to the Solgaleo Quidditch Team. Our Beaters are the Weasley twins, Fred and George, our Chasers are Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet. And I am Captain and Keeper."

"Hello." Said Harry, "Could someone please tell me why there is rocks all over the Quidditch Pitch."

"Well the Pitch is currently set to the Rock and Ground type field. There are nine different types of pitch and each of them are two types. This means that those types have an advantage. By the way what Pokemon did you get?" Replied Wood.

"I got a Fletchling." Said Harry sending out his new Fletchling, "I'm going to call him Nimbus after the company."

"Cool Pokemon. I'm pretty sure that the only trainer that has a Fletchling in the school right now is a girl that people call LucyLuna."

"Cool. What are all of your Quidditch Pokemon."

All of them called out their Pokemon. Wood had a Snorlax, Fred had a Throh, George had a Sawk, Angelina had a Babette, Katie had a Phantump and Alicia had a Mimikyu.

The team trained all morning with Harry going through the maze, the Chasers chasing him, the Beaters helping him and Wood stopping him from getting through the gate.

At lunchtime they all headed into the Great Hall to eat and Harry told Ron how he'd trained. After lunch they decided to go visit Hagrid again. The day before they had gone to visit Hagrid and found it to be quite fun.

When they arrived at the hut Hagrid let them in and sat them down and went to get something that he wanted to show them. He came back with three eggs.

"I found these in the Forbidden Forest and decided to keep one and give the other two to the two of you."

"Thanks Hagrid!" They both said.

Hagrid was about to say something else when suddenly the egg that he had kept started glowing.

"It's hatching!" Said Hagrid excitedly.

The light disappeared and instead of the egg there was a small green Pokemon with a black coat.

Harry took his Pokedex out of his pocket and pointed it at the Pokemon.

Deino

The Irate Pokemon

This Pokemon is blind and is constantly bumping into things. This Pokemon is shiny.

"I've always wanted a dragon type," said Hagrid, "and now I have a shiny one."

Harry saw an alert on his Pokedex saying it was time to go. "Thanks again for the eggs Hagrid but we really must be going."

"Bye." Said Hagrid and they left.

"I wonder what our eggs are." Said Ron, "Everyone in my family has an electric mouse except me and my sister Ginny so maybe I'll get that. What do you want Harry?"

"I want a Fire or a Water type so that I have one Pokemon for each of the starter types." Replied Harry.

On Monday they had a Strategy class.

"Today I will tell you about the Badge system here at Hogwarts."

"Many of you will know that the trainers that don't come to Hogwarts have to go through the eight gyms. The Normal Gym owned by the Weasleys, the Grass Gym owned by the Longbottems, the Poison Gym owned by the Malfoys, the Ice Gym owned by the Greengrasses, the Ground Gym owned by the Diggorys, the Dark Gym owned by the Blacks, the Water Gym owned by the Macmillans and the Fire Gym owned by the Potters."

Harry's eyes widened in shock at hearing this.

"With eight badges the trainer can challenge the two Pokemon Leagues, the Elite League with the Elite Four who are Garrick Ollivander, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Amelia Bones and Barty Crouch. Then if you defeat them you get to face the champion who is currently our headmaster Albus Dumbledore. And then there is the Aqua League where you battle other trainers."

"At Hogwarts each year you will get a Badge about your greatest achievement in that year. This means that at the end of your schooling you will have seven badges. Then you can challenge either your head of house or the Potter gym for the final Badge."

Harry saw that to his left that Hermione had her hand up.

"Professor, if all the Potters except Harry were killed during the First Wizarding War then who is looking after the gym?"

"From my knowledge it is an old friend of James Potter called Remus Lupin until Harry comes of age. The Longbottem Gym is also being looked after by Augusta Longbottem until Neville comes of age and the Black Gym is being looked after by Narcissa Malfoy until Harry comes of age because Harry's godfather was the owner and he made Harry his heir."

"So Harry's the heir of two gyms." Asked Ron.

"Yes, that is what I said Mr Weasley."

Harry left the class wondering if he could ever meet 'tis Remus Lupin and if he had stories of his parent's Pokemon Journeys.

 **A/N**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter. So now you know what Harry's Quidditch Pokemon is and Harry and Ron have an egg each. What do think is in them (Clue: it has to do with what they said about them). You also found out about the Badge System in this region, who the Elite Four and Champions are (at this moment) and what the gyms are.**

 **The Reviewer in this chapter is LucyLuna and I would like to thank her for her help. I would also like to thank LottaVH and GG for their ideas for the Quidditch Pokemon and Norbert(a). Also do you want Hagrid to lose his new Pokemon.**

 **For this chapter I have three questions: Do you want Ron's Egg to hatch in this book? What should the Region be called? And do you want me to create new Pokemon and if not what should the troll be? Please be aware that I will not be writing the next chapter until someone has answered the third Question because it will involve next chapter a lot.**

 **Thanks for Reviewing and Reading!**

 **Pokemonpotter**


	15. Chapter XIV

**Golurks and Battle Competitions**

Harry and Ron were excited because tonight was the school's annual Halloween Feast and Battle Competition. Everyone in the school was invited to the it and it went by year level so that the seventh years didn't have to fight the first years.

The first years had been learning about moves in the Strategy and Attack classes and Hedwig and Nimbus both currently knew Tackle, Quick Attack, Leer and Peck.

Ron was ecstatic about the competition and had been trying to train Scabbers but it wasn't working. Because of this Ron was also trying to hatch his egg but it didn't seem like it was going to hatch yet.

Soon it was the 31st of October and Harry and Ron headed down to the feast. Ron had taken to carrying his egg everywhere in his bag and didn't let it out of his sight ever.

The feast was good but soon it was time for the thing that everyone was waiting for the battle competition.

They started with the seventh years and worked their way down the years. The winners were Valentine Vulpes, Marcus Flint, Oliver Wood, Lily Johnson, Cassius Warrington and Marcus Belby.

After Marcus Belby won the second year finals it was time for the first years. Ron got kicked out in the first round while facing Draco Malfoy with Neville also getting kicked out while facing Justin Finch-Fletchley. Hermione got kicked out in the second round against Pansy Parkinson who then insulted her causing her to run off into the girl's bathrooms. Both Harry and Malfoy made it through the rounds into the finals.

The match began.

"This will be a one on one match between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy." said Lee Jordan, a Gryffindor third year, who was the judge for the match, "The match will end when a Pokemon faints. Begin."

"Get out Salazar." Said Malfoy.

"Go Hedwig." Said Harry.

"Use Peck." Said Harry.

"Use Tackle." Said Malfoy.

The two Pokemon crashed into each other causing smoke.

Use leer while the smoke clears." Said Harry.

The smoke cleared showing Hedwig leering at Salazar.

"Use Quick Attack." Said Harry quickly.

"Use Quick Attack after it hits you." Said Malfoy.

Salazar looked at Hedwig in fear knowing that it was weak. Hedwig crashed into Salazar and Salazar was knocked out.

"And the winner is Harry Potter."

Both Harry and Malfoy returned to their seats with their Pokemon.

When they reached their seats Dumbledore stood up.

"Thank you to everyone who participated. I have added together the winners of each house. Both Articuno and Heatran have 1 winner. Thank you Mr Belby and Ms Johnson. Zygardes has two winners so thank you Mr Flint and Mr Warrington. And finally Solgaleos has 3 winners so thank you Ms Vulpes, Mr Wood and Mr Potter. The Solgaleos have earned one hundred house points."

Dumbledore was about to continue when Professor Quirrel who had been missing throughout the entire tournament burst into the room and yelled, "Golurks. Golurks in the dungeons."

Everybody screamed and ran for the doors.

"Stop." Bellowed Dumbledore, "Prefects take your house members back to the common rooms in an orderly fashion.

While everyone headed out Harry remembered something.

"Hermione." He said turning to Ron.

"What about her?" Replied Ron.

"She doesn't know about Golurks. We have to go tell her."

Harry and Ron snuck away from the group and headed to the girls bathroom. They ran in and found Hermione washing her hands.

"This is a girls bathroom you two so would you mind getting out of here." Hermione said seeing them come in.

"Hermione there's a Golurk in the school and we need to get to the common room. Quick hurry up!" Said Ron quickly.

The three of them left the bathroom and ran straight into a pair of big metal legs. They looked up and saw a giant automaton looking down at them.

"Run!" Said Harry.

They ran around it and headed down the corridor with the Golurk lumbering after them. Soon they ran into a door. They opened it up and jumped inside shutting it behind them. They waited there until they heard the Pokemon wander past the door.

"That was close." Said Ron, "By the way do either of you know what room this is."

The three of them looked through the dark corridor.

"I think we're in the forbidden corridor." Replied Hermione.

Then they heard a growl and three pairs of eyes lit up in the dark. Three Pokemon that looked like wolves prowled towards them. One of them was brown and had a sort of collar on it's neck made of rocks. Another was orange and had a bit of white fur sticking up on it's back. The last one was red and was standing on two feet. All of them looked like they were going to attack.

The three students scrambled for the door handle and ran back out side. Unfortunately while they were preoccupied with the three Pokemon they hadn't heard the Golurk wander back to the door.

The three of them turned around.

"Oh no!" Said Hermione.

The Golurk raised it's arm and was about to attack when a black and yellow Pokeball flew through the air and hit it. The Golurk shrunk and turned into a red ball of energy which went inside the open Pokeball which then closed. The Pokeball shook three times before giving a ding. Standing behind where the Golurk had been was Dumbledore who was accompanied by McGonagall and Quirrell.

"Here is the Golurk, Quirinus." Said Dumbledore handing the Pokeball to Quirrell, "Minerva, I will leave it up to you to do as you would with your students as a have a matter of things to attend to."

Dumbledore and Quirrell left and McGonagall walked over to the three of them.

"Why were the three of you not with your classmates in the common room?" She asked.

"They were looking for me Professor." Hermione replied, "I'd read about Golurks in my books and I thought I could stop it and so Harry and Ron came to save me."

"Shame on you Ms Granger. Five points from the Solgaleos. And as for you two." She said looking at Harry and Ron, "Please refrain from trying to save people again and leave it to us teachers. But still, you showed great courage for trying to help a friend in need. I will award each of you five points. Now I hope all of you have learnt your lesson. Off to bed now as you need to be up tomorrow morning for the Quidditch match."

The three of them headed off towards the common room.

"What were those things in the forbidden corridor?" Asked Harry.

"They were Lycanrocs," replied Hermione, "one of them was in the dusk form, another in the midday form and the last one was in the midnight form."

"Why would Dumbledore put them there though?" Asked Ron.

"Maybe it has to do with the trapdoor that was behind them." Replied Harry.

"I don't want to know what they're doing here. All I want is to never see those things again." Said Ron.

Then the three of them arrived at the common room.

"Hey Hermione." Said Harry, "Are you going to watch the match tomorrow?"

"Yes." She replied, "I wasn't going to but I've changed my mind."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

Hermione went up to the girl's bedroom while Harry and Ron went to the girl's and the three of them went to sleep.

 **A/N**

 **Thank you for all the reviews in last chapter. As you can probably tell the first Quidditch match will be in the next chapter. The person in this chapter was Valentine Vulpes.**

 **Fluffy is one of the Lycanroc while the others will be named soon. I don't have any questions about o be answered for next chapter but if you have any ideas for anything then please tell me.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Pokemonpotter**

 **Pokemon list:**

 **Harry:**

 **Hedwig (Rowlet). Female.**

 **Nimbus (Fletchling). Male.**

 **Egg.**

 **Ron:**

 **Scabbers (Rattata). Male.**

 **Egg.**

 **Hermione:**

 **Crookshanks (Litten). Female.**

 **Hagrid:**

 **Fang (Houndoom). Male.**

 **Norberta (Deino). Female.**


	16. Chapter XV

Quidditch Match

On Saturday morning Harry was refusing to eat anything.

"Come on Harry you need to eat something." Said Hermione who had become their friend after the incident the night before.

"I'm not hungry Hermione." Replied Harry, "And it's almost time for the match so I need to get going."

Harry got up and headed down to the Quidditch Pitch. When he arrived he saw that the rest of the team were already there.

After the team got changed into their Quidditch clothes, Wood started a speech.

"This is it." He said.

"The big one." Said George.

"The one we've been waiting for." Said Fred.

"We know Wood's speech off by heart." Fred whispered to Harry.

"We were on the team last year." Finished George.

Harry heard some voices coming from the castle. Harry looked over and saw that everyone was heading down to the pitch.

"Quick Harry." Said Wood, "Get to Madam Hooch."

Madam Hooch was the referee for the Quidditch matches.

Harry headed over to Madam Hooch and watched as the opposing team's Seeker did the same thing. The opposing team was the Zygardes and Wood had told Harry that they were very brutal and did whatever they knew they could get away with during a match.

The two Seekers stepped onto the platform and it rose up into the air. Looking down Harry could see steel walls with sparks of electricity charging through it.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season of Solgaleos versus Zygardes. The pitch for the match is Electric and Steel." Said the commentator, "As you can see the Zygardes have Terence Higgs as their Seeker with his Nuzleaf GG while the Solgaleos have Harry Potter and his Fletchling."

The platform landed in the middle of the maze and the railings on the side came down.

"The Seekers have entered the maze. Send out your Pokemon."

Harry sent Fletchling and they prepared to run.

"On your marks, get set, GO!"

Harry and Higgs ran of in different directions through the maze. Harry decided to employ the age old tactic of following the left side of the wall. After about three minutes Harry found himself blocked by a wall. He turned around only to find another wall. And they were both moving towards him!

Meanwhile in the stands Ron and Hermione saw what was happening and looked around to see who was doing it. Using her binoculars Hermione saw that in the teacher's stand Snape was talking to his Beheeyem who was using some sort of Psychic power on the walls of the maze.

"It's Snape." Said Hermione.

"What's Snape?" Asked Ron.

"He's the one that is making the walls close in on Harry."

"How do we stop him."

"I've got an idea." Said Hermione, running off with Crookshanks.

Hermione ran to behind the teacher's stand and looked around until she could see Beheeyem's feet. She made Crookshanks stand next by the feet and whispered, "Crookshanks use Ember."

Crookshanks spat an ember out of its mouth and it landed on the wooden ground by the Beheeyem's feet starting a small fire. Hermione quickly scooped up Crookshanks and ran back to where Ron was standing. Looking back at the teachers she saw that the Beheeyem's concentration had been lost due to the fire and the walls had returned to normal allowing Harry to escape.

Harry and Fletchling ran through the maze again and soon ran into Marcus Flint and his Dusknoir who is a Chaser and the Captain of the Zygarde Team. Flint turned around and saw Harry quickly breaking into a run to go after him. Harry was about to turn around when a Sawk and Throh came out of nowhere and grabbed Flint and his Pokemon and threw them over the wall.

"Hi Harry." Said Fred.

"Fancy seeing you here." Said George, "By the way."

"The gate is over there." Finished Fred pointing at a direction in the maze."

"Thanks." Replied Harry, heading in the direction that they had pointed to.

Harry ran around a corner and saw the gate. Unfortunately he didn't see the Zygarde Keeper. Harry sent Nimbus up into the air to see if it could see the Keeper.

Nimbus came back down and flew straight through the gate before getting knocked out by a punch from a Lucario. Harry followed Nimbus' lead and ran through the gate dodging an arm from the Keeper on the way.

"Harry Potter has just made it through the gate." Said the commentator, "This means that the winners are the Solgaleos."

Cheers erupted from the Solgaleo stands.

That night there was a short party in the Solgaleo common rooms. Short because just about as soon as it had started they had been told off by Professor McGonagall for being too loud.

The next morning they went down to Hagrid's to talk to him and check on Norbert.

"Hagrid," asked Hermione, "why are there three Lycanrocs in the school?"

"How do you know about Fluffy, Stuffy and Scruff." Hagrid asked.

"We accidentally found them and we were wondering why they were there and what they seem to be guarding." Replied Harry.

"Not all of us were wondering actually." Ron said.

"All of you promise to never go into that corridor again, and stop asking questions too. What is in there is between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel." Said Hagrid.

"So there's someone called Nicholas Flamel is there." Said Hermione.

"You three are going to have to leave now because I've already said too much. Off you go."

The three of them left the hut and headed up to the castle.

 **A/N**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I'm sorry it took so long for me to upload. As you can see the reviewer in this chapter is GG.**

 **I was wondering what you think the Legendaries Stone is and what it does. All I will say for now is that it ties in with the next book Harry Potter and the Chamber of Z. Also I know what is going to happen to the two eggs now and Harry's egg may not belong to him much longer.**

 **Thanks again for reviewing and if you have any ideas for peoples Pokemon then please let me know.**

 **Thanks**

 **Pokemonpotter**


	17. Chapter XVI

**Christmas**

Harry woke up the on the 25th of December to Ron's excitement. He got dressed and headed down the stairs to the small Christmas tree that was in the middle of the common room.

Harry had thought that he wasn't going to get any presents but waiting at the tree were Ron and Hermione who was surrounded by presents that were addressed to both the three of them.

They started opening the presents immediately. Harry had been given a Great Ball from Ron, a book called Quidditch Pokemon Through the Ages from Hermione and a green sweater from Ron's mum. Ron had said that it was a Weasley sweater and that his mum knits them for all of the Weasley children for Christmas.

Ron had been given Quidditch Pokemon Through the Ages from Hermione too, along with an Awakening from Harry to wake up Scabbers, some chocolate from the Weasley twins and his little sister, a Weasley sweater from his parents, and a few other things.

Hermione had been given a Great Ball from Ron, some Pokemon berries from Harry for Crookshanks and lots of books from her parents with titles like Varieties of Pokemon Berries, TMs and HMs: A Guide to Moves, Gyms and the League among other things.

They were about to leave for breakfast when Ron noticed another present under the tree. The present was addressed to Harry. He opened the present and found a floppy blue disc.

"That's a HM!" Said Hermione.

"What's a HM?" Asked Ron.

"It's a disc that you give to a Pokemon and somehow it learns a new move."

"So if I give it to Hedwig then she will learn whatever move is on the disc?" Said Harry.

"Well sometimes it will be unable to learn the move because it is the wrong type." Harry sent Nimbus out of his ball and gave him the disc. Nimbus looked at the disc and then gave it back to Harry shaking its head.

Harry put Nimbus back in his ball and then sent out Hedwig. Again he gave the Pokemon the disc. This time Hedwig licked the disc and gave it back to him.

"Hermione," Asked Harry, "why did Hedwig lick the HM?"

"That's how it learns the move." Replied Hermione.

"Okay. Hedwig use your new move."

Hedwig looked at Harry for a second and then disappeared.

"That's Invisibility Cloak! It's a ghost-type move that makes the Pokemon and whoever it touches disappear!" Said Hermione excitedly, "We could use it to find out who Nicholas Flamel is in the restricted section of the library."

Ever since talking to Hagrid the three of them had been going to the library in their spare time to find out who Nicholas Flamel is. So far they hadn't had any luck though.

The trio went through the day with snowball fights, battles and watching people get pranked by the Weasley twins. That night the Harry left the common room sent out his Rowlet.

"Hedwig, use Invisibility Cloak." Harry whispered.

Hedwig disappeared and Harry with her. Harry walked through the castle and into library's restricted section. Walking through the restricted section Harry came across a book titled, Nicholas Flamel's Achievements.

Harry picked up the book and left the library. He headed all the way back up to the common room and went to bed.

The next morning Harry gave Hermione the book to read.

Ron and Harry spent the day outside in the snow again. At the end of the day they headed back inside for dinner. At the table Hermione was waiting.

"I've read through the book and found that Nicholas Flamel works in creating new Pokeballs and searching for new Stones. From what I've read the only thing that he has that you can't buy is something called the Legendary's Stone. He has two of them. Whenever they are touched it will wake up the closest Legendary Pokemon." She said.

"What's a Legendary Pokemon?" Asked Harry.

"A Legendary Pokemon is a Pokemon that is more powerful than regular Pokemon." Replied Ron, "But why are they hiding them in a school though? Wouldn't they be safer at Gringotts."

"They were at Gringotts," Said Harry, "but Hagrid picked them up when we went to Diagon Alley. I think that someone is trying to go after them."

"Why would you think that?" Asked Hermione.

"Well how else would you explain the Golurk that attacked on Halloween?" Replied Harry.

"Well maybe someone is after them but who?"

"Snape." Said Harry and Ron in unison.

"Why would he want them?"

"Don't know but he already tried to kill Harry." Said Ron.

"And he was limping after Halloween." Harry added.

It was true. The three of them had noticed after Halloween that Snape was limping.

"We should probably stop him." Said Harry.

"How about we tell McGonagall so that she can tell Dumbledore." Said Ron.

The three of them headed to Professor McGonagall's office to ask her tell Dumbledore.

"What do you mean he's away." Said Harry after explaining the situation to McGonagall.

"He has gone to the Pokemon Parliament for an emergency meeting. Now can the three of you leave now before I give you detention."

They left the office in distress.

 **A/N**

 **As you can see the story is nearly finished. There will be about 1-2 more chapters. The next story in the series is going to be called Harry Potter and the Chamber of X.**

 **Please can you tell me what you think the trials should be because it would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Pokemonpotter**


	18. Ending

**Trials**

"I'm going after Snape." Said Harry as they ran through the corridor.

"Why do you still think it's Snape." Asked Hermione.

"Because it's Snape." Replied Ron.

"Well even if it is him, he's an adult and you're just eleven. Not to mention that all of his Pokemon are fully evolved and all you've got is Nimbus and Hedwig."

"I've got to try Hermione."

"Fine but I'm coming too!"

They turned around and looked at Ron.

"Fine I'll come too but don't expect me to be happy about it." He said.

By then they had arrived at the corridor.

Harry opened the door and his ears were suddenly blasted by music.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I don't know." Replied Ron.

"Look it's put the Lycanrocs to sleep." Said Hermione.

They watched the sleeping Lycanrocs for a moment and then searched around for the trapdoor.

"I think I've found it!" Said Ron after two minutes of searching.

True to his word, the trapdoor was there. They opened it up to discover a long drop.

"Come on!" Said Harry, jumping down.

Hermione looked at Ron for a second before pushing him in as well. Then she jumped down herself.

When she reached the bottom she saw that they had landed in a room full of vines. Looking over at Harry and Ron, she saw that they were being held in place by a Pokemon that was covered in vines.

"That's a Tangela!" Said Hermione.

"Why would you want to figure out it's name? Why don't you figure out how to save us instead?" Yelled Ron.

"I'm trying." Hermione replied, "Tangelas are grass-types meaning that they are weak to fire. But where will I find a fire-type."

"Crookshanks!" Yelled Harry before being pulled under the vines.

"Of course!" Said Hermione.

She sent out Crookshanks.

"Crookshanks, use Flame Burst on the Tangelas!" She instructed.

Crookshanks used Flame Burst and set the Tangelas on fire. Unfortunately it had also set all the vines around then on fire too. Harry used this opportunity to get out of the captivity of the Tangelas. Then they heard a crack and the floor gave way. Luckily there was another floor underneath and they landed on that.

"Really Hermione!" Said Ron, "How could you forget about Crookshanks."

"I don't know." Said Hermione.

They headed along the corridor they head landed in and found a room. On the other side of the room was a locked door with a keyhole.

"How are we supposed to get through here?" Asked Ron.

"Look over there!" Said Harry pointing to a small crane that was on the edge of a cliff.

"Does anyone else find it strange that there is a crane and a cliff in this room?" Said Ron.

Hermione looked over the edge of the cliff.

"There's a maze down here!" She said.

The boys looked over too and sure enough there was a maze full of pink blobs with green leaf helicopter hair. They fitted the description of a Hoppip.

"Are they holding keys?" Asked Harry.

"Yes, and I would guess that one of the keys belongs to the door." Replied Hermione.

"What are we supposed to do? Just keep picking up Hoppips until we get the right one?" Said Ron.

"Actually we just need to get that one with a bent wing." Replied Harry pointing at one of the Hoppips.

"Lucky for us my dad has one of those muggle claw machine games at home that are just like this." Said Ron.

He climbed into the crane and started moving the claw around before bringing it down on the Hoppip with the broken wing. The claw came back up with the Hoppip trapped and Ron dropped it into Hermione's hands.

She turned around and put the Hoppip's key into the keyhole. They heard a click and the door swung open. The three of them progressed through and into the next room.

Inside the next room there was no door but instead there was a shelf that had eight different Pokeballs on top. A normal Pokeball, a Great Ball, an Ultra Ball, a Safari Ball, a Level Ball, a Quick Ball, a Nest Ball and a blue Pokeball with a flame, leaf and rain design on it.

Next to the Pokeballs was a riddle:

 _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

 _Three of us will help you, which ever you would find,_

 _One among us eight will let you move ahead,_

 _Two others will transport the user back instead,_

 _Two among our number hold only Magikarp,_

 _Three of us are Hypnos, waiting bidden in line._

 _Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

 _To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

 _First, however sly a Hypno tries to hide,_

 _You will always find some on a Magikarp's left side;_

 _Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

 _But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

 _Third, as you see clearly, all are different designs,_

 _Neither Great nor Nest holds death in their insides;_

 _Fourth, the second left and the second on the right,_

 _Are twins once you see them, though different at first sight._

Hermione stared at the riddle for a few minutes before picking up a Great Ball, an Ultra Ball and the normal Pokeball. She gave the Pokeball to Harry, the Great Ball to Ron and kept the Ultra Ball for herself.

"Harry, the Pokeball will send you to the next room. Meanwhile the Great Ball and Ultra Ball will send Ron and I back up to the corridor so that we can send a message to Dumbledore." She said.

"Okay, but try and do it as fast as you can because I'm not sure that I can hold him off for long." Harry replied.

He opened the Pokeball and an Alakazam popped out. He only just got a chance to say "Good luck!" to his friends before he was teleported off.

The room he appeared in had a sort of Greek architecture with the Sorting Lucario standing in the middle of the room. Impaled through the spikes on it's hands were two stones, one on each hand, which Harry guessed were the Legendaries Stones. It currently looked to be battling Professor Quirrell.

Harry watched as Lucario won the battle quickly before talking to Quirrell.

"Why are you here Professor?" Harry asked.

"Why do you think Potter?" He replied.

"Wait a second! Are you the one who let the Golurk in and is trying to steal the Legendary's Stones."

"Of course I am! But I'm not taking it for myself. I'm taking it for my master so that he can get a Legendary to return him to life."

"Who's your master then."

"I am." Said a raspy voice behind him.

Harry turned around and came face to face with a Pokemon.

"What!" He said, "How can you talk? You're a Pokemon."

"I am now." It said, "But I wasn't always a Pokemon. I used to be called Lord Voldemort."

"Then how are you a Pokemon? And why have I never heard of you?"

"You've never heard of me? But I murdered your parents!"

"That was you?"

"Of course it was! But I was unable to kill you for some reason and instead I was killed. Luckily for me a Dusknoir came to take my soul away and I was able to possess it. Then I took my Pokeballs and fled so that I could come up with a plan to get my body back."

Harry was about to say something when Lucario got up and walked over to Harry. It pulled the stones of the spikes on it's hands and gave them to Harry. Harry looked at the stones. Voldemort looked at the stones. Quirrell looked at the stones.

"Give me the stones Potter!" Said Quirrell.

"No!" Replied Harry, "You'll have to battle me for them."

"Fine!" Said Quirrell sending out a Graveler.

Harry sent out Nimbus to combat the Gravelers high defence with speed.

"Graveler, end this quickly with Magnitude!" Ordered Quirrell.

"Nimbus, fly high to avoid it and then use Peck." Harry countered.

Graveler stomped on the ground making it shake while Nimbus flew up into the air and then came down using gravity to help it and hit Graveler with it's beak. Graveler stumbled back.

"Now that it's close use Rock Throw and then Rock Polish." Yelled Quirrell.

The Rock that Graveler threw hit Nimbus out of the air and it landed with a thump on the floor.

"Now Graveler, use Rollout!"

The Graveler curled up into a ball and started rolling towards Nimbus.

"Move Nimbus!" Harry yelled, "Move!"

Nimbus looked at Harry. He started sparkling. It was at that moment that Graveler hit Nimbus.

"No!" Harry's screamed.

Then there was an explosion from under Graveler making him fly back.

A burst of fire came flying out of the smoke and went straight for Graveler. It hit the Pokemon and sent Graveler flying back even further. By the time it hit the wall it was knocked out.

The fire cleared and it showed a red bird with black wings and yellow on the tips.

"Fletchinder!" It screeched.

"Nimbus! You evolved!" Harry yelled excitedly.

"It won't be enough to defeat me though." Said Quirrell, "Come on out Onix."

A giant rock Snake came out of the Pokeball.

"Use Rock Throw and then hit it with your tail." Yelled Quirrell.

"Dodge and use your new move." Harry yelled back.

Nimbus dodged all of the rocks but wasn't fast enough and was hit by the tail. Nimbus fell on the ground unconscious.

Harry returned Nimbus to his Pokeball and sent out Hedwig instead.

"Hedwig use Leafage." Harry yelled.

"Counter with Rock Throw." Quirrell countered.

All of the leaves from Hedwig's recently learnt move hit the rocks from the Rock Throw and exploded.

"Use Rock Tomb!" Yelled Quirrell.

Rocks started falling out of the sky trying to trap Hedwig in a cave. Soon there was only one rock falling through the sky to cover up a tiny hole that would just be enough for Hedwig to get through.

"Quickly Hedwig, use Quick Attack to get out and then Invisibility Cloak."

Hedwig zoomed through the hole the second before it was cover up while invisible. This tricked Quirrell into thinking that Hedwig was stuck inside.

"Use Magnitude to make the cage fall in on itself. Then hit the remains with your tail." Quirrell gleefully yelled.

The cage falls in on itself and the Onix started hitting the remains with it's tail.

"Hedwig use Leafage, then Quick Attack, then Tackle and then Peck on Onix." Harry yelled.

Hedwig appeared in front of Onix's face and then proceeded to attack it. The Leafage hit the Pokemon making it real in pain and then after the final attack it was laying on the unconscious.

"No!" Yelled Quirrell.

"You have failed me for the last time Quirinus." Boomed Voldemort.

Voldemort flew over to Quirrell and then proceeded to make his fist glow purple before punching Quirrell and sending him flying into the wall dead.

Then Voldemort turned and charged towards Harry and went through Harry's body before making his fist glow again and was about to punch Harry too before being pushed away by a beam of light and running away.

Harry's vision started going fuzzy and the last thing he saw before his head hit the ground was a Pokemon that looked like Dumbledore except it was yellow and floating with spoons around it.

The next thing Harry knew it was a week before exams and he had woken up in the hospital wing.

Sitting next to him were Hermione and Ron.

"Glad your awake Harry." Said Ron.

"I saved you all of the homework we were doing so that you can catch up." Said Hermione.

Harry went through the week and passed his exams just in time for the end of the school year.

The Solgaleos had won the house cup with the Zygardes in second place and then the Articunos and the Heatrans.

Harry wasn't very excited for the holidays but he had been invited to the Weasleys so at least there was that to look forward to.

 **A/N**

 **Thank you so much for following this story and I hope that you will read the next one called Harry Potter and the Chamber of Z.**

 **I will try and get at least the first chapter of the next one out soon so please watch out for it.**

 **As you can see, Nimbus has evolved and he has defeated Quirrell and saved the stone. But when Lucario gave them to him Harry had to touch them to take them and you all know what that means.**

 **Harry won't be getting his yearly badge yet as the teachers only give it to them early the next school year. I will however tell you it's name. It is called the Stone Badge and he technically fought a type of Gym Leader in Quirrell.**

 **Thanks again for reading this story!**

 **Pokemonpotter**


End file.
